toystorymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins is a 2000 Disney animated direct-to-video film that acts as a pilot to Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. In this film, Buzz is a space ranger that fights against Emperor Zurg, and canonically this show inspired the existence of the Buzz Lightyear toyline that exists in the Toy Story franchise. Tim Allen reprises his role as Buzz Lightyear. The film was later edited into three episodes of the television series, with the "Andy's Room" sequence removed and Allen's voice replaced by the series' voice actor for Buzz, Patrick Warburton. Also, Tom Hanks doesn't reprise his role as Woody in this film; however, his brother, Jim Hanks, voices Woody. Wallace Shawn, R. Lee Ermey, and Joe Ranft reprise their roles as Rex, Sarge, and Wheezy respectively, but John Ratzenberger does not reprise his role as Hamm; instead Andrew Stanton voices Hamm, in which Stanton and Ratzenberger's voices for Hamm sound alike. Plot The movie begins in Andy's bedroom, where Woody (voiced by Jim Hanks), Buzz (voiced by Tim Allen), Jessie (voiced by Joan Cusack), and the other toys are about to watch the VHS copy of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. In the film, Buzz Lightyear and his partner Warp Darkmatter (voiced by Diedrich Bader) are on a mission to find three missing L.G.M. ("Little Green Men," a noosphere-dwelling race who are the scientists of Star Command's Universe Protection Unit. They are the same aliens that were seen in toy form at Pizza Planet in Toy Story, which are presumably based on the fictional show.) They discover the lost L.G.M. in a hidden outpost belonging to Emperor Zurg (voiced by Wayne Knight), directly underneath an enormous monster that has "crater vipers" for fingers. Once they enter, they find the missing LGMs inside a torture tank. Some of Zurg's minions (such as Brain Pod #13 and a Grub) ask if there's anything. Zurg enters, planning to pick their brains. Buzz and Warp confront him, and a battle breaks out with Zurg's robots while Zurg escapes. Zurg starts the self-destruct sequence, leaving them with 60 seconds to escape before the hide out explodes. Warp and Buzz cheerfully pronounce sixty seconds to be "all the time in the world", but during the battle Warp is pinned under wreckage. As Buzz tries vainly to free him, Warp presses Buzz's emergency escape button, rocketing him to safety, and grins in apparent satisfaction at seeing Buzz escape whether he wanted to or not as the hidden base explodes. Buzz mourns Warp's brave and tragic death, and refuses to take a replacement partner, thinking that it will end just the same as Warp. Commander Nebula (voiced by Adam Carolla) gives Buzz an assignment. A Star Command recruit, actually Princess Mira Nova (voiced by Nicole Sullivan), is named his new partner as, having the power to make herself intangible, she is nearly invulnerable, but Buzz reiterates his refusal to expose any more partners to danger, despite Nebula's forceful assertion that Buzz is not to work alone. Later, Buzz rescues a shy janitor named Booster (voiced by Stephen Furst) from being fired. Zurg's workers are then shown creating in his fortress a new second-in-command called Agent Z, who is flesh and blood but has a robotic arm that can transform into a variety of weapons. Zurg learns of a huge orb on the L.G.M. homeworld called the Uni-Mind, which is responsible for the telepathic link between the creatures. Zurg sends assault forces to capture it. Meanwhile, the Star Command L.G.M. have built a robot soldier called XR (voiced by Larry Miller and Neil Flynn), showing that they can rebuild him after almost any battle damage. XR's mind is a blank slate; therefore he can learn from Buzz Lightyear, to whom he is offered as a partner and XR mimics Buzz. The LGMs discover that their planet is invaded by Zurg in order to get the Uni-Mind. When Buzz and XR set off to defend the L.G.M. planet from invasion, XR mimics Buzz's actions, learning from him. They are confronted by Agent Z, whom they pursue to a rooftop. Agent Z shoots a bomb and XR, not yet having mastered Buzz's combat savvy, is destroyed. The Uni-Mind is stolen by Zurg; in its absence, the L.G.M. can no longer think clearly. They rebuild XR, but because of their confusion the new version is smart and a genius. Booster is shown cleaning the floor again and asks what the space rangers are up to, but it's a secret. Buzz says that this is "space ranger" business. After that, Booster walks away, sadly. Commander Nebula decided to launch a full-scale assault on Planet Z, then, XR enters in and says that Zurg takes the universe and the LGMs take him to Booster. Mira says that only one ranger could go to stop Zurg with the Alpha-One. Nebula dismisses their plan and calls them "pig-headed show offs" and decides to launch a full assault at Planet Z in 0800 hours. Zurg, when his technicians fail to do so, suborns the Uni-Mind so that he can use it to control the minds of others. Zurg's people thereafter begin making a "Mega-Ray" that will use the corrupted Uni-Mind to bend entire populations of people to Zurg's will. Mira and Buzz each attempt to steal the Alpha-One prototype spacecraft; Mira, using her powers of psychokinesis, wins the face-off and leaves with the ship. Meanwhile, XR gives Booster a "VIP tour" at Buzz's craft and goes inside it. Buzz pursues her in his own craft, not realizing that Booster and XR are inside it, having entered it to play make-believe. Eventually, Buzz catches Mira and stores Alpha-One in his spaceship's cargo bay. At this time Booster and XR are also discovered. Zurg's Mega-Ray subverts several planets in quick succession such as Rizone and Batheous. He then turns it on Star Command, enjoying the irony of watching his greatest enemies become his mouthpieces. Buzz, not to happy about this, is about to fire Booster, but the red alert rings. Buzz, Mira, Booster, and XR see the Mega-Ray's beam strike Star Command, and enter it to discover its effects. This scene sequence features a reprise of Buzz's famous line from Toy Story "Buzz Lightyear to Star Command: Come in, Star Command!", which he uses to contact their communications receiving center. When they discover that all of the Space Rangers have been suborned by Zurg, they flee in Buzz's Star Cruiser. Zurg sends his victims to destroy them, using Star Command's entire arsenal. When one of his men plant a bomb on the Star Cruiser, they use Alpha-One to escape, just as Buzz's craft explodes and Zurg leaves laughing. They land on Zurg's home planet, narrowly escaping the defensive "seeker drones". They crash-land the Alpha-One, which is mistaken by Brain Pod #13 for a weather balloon. There, Buzz insists on finishing the mission, alone. When they start to argue over who gets a nose-ring, Buzz orders them to leave him. Buzz fights Agent Z and arrests him, only to reveal he is Warp Darkmatter. Taking advantage of Buzz's momentary confusion at this, Warp renders him unconscious and delivers him to Zurg. Warp tells Buzz that he was working for Zurg for years as a Double Agent. When Zurg mocks Buzz by playing the dramatic video of Buzz's funeral oration for Warp, Buzz responds by dictating his "final log entry". Zurg and Warp watch in amusement at Buzz's apparently futile adherence to official procedure, but Mira, Booster and XR hear Buzz's surrender and his final entry (which includes a coded plea for help) and return to Planet Z to help him. Zurg is not going to kill Buzz, but use the mind-control ray to turn Buzz into a copy of himself. XR and Booster arrive just in time to rescue him as the Mega-Ray fires. Booster and Mira destroy Agent Z's mechanical arm after Booster lands on Warp. Buzz and Zurg face each other; Zurg thinks he has won, but Buzz and his three friends surround Zurg and pronounce him under arrest; but Warp escapes through a distraction when the brain pods shoot the Mega-Ray at "the Planet of Widows and Orphans". Zurg manages to escape and says that if Buzz goes to any planet, he can hear his voice mocking Buzz. Booster and XR, under orders from Buzz, capture Warp Darkmatter and leap from Zurg's now-exploding tower. Mira uses her "ghosting" power to take Buzz to the core of the Uni-Mind, where his aura of pure selfless good overcomes Zurg's contaminating influence. In moments the Uni-Mind is restored to normal, freeing the suborned peoples and leaving Zurg himself momentarily helpless. His last words before his space ship explodes are "Curse you, Buzz Lightyear!". The unity of the L.G.M. is restored and Warp is arrested much to his chagrin. The film ends when Buzz, having at last admitted that he cannot work alone, creates a new team called "Team Lightyear" with XR, Mira and Booster (all newly decorated with Star Command's highest commendation). They fly to the galaxy and shout "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" right before the screen cuts to black and the credits start. Cultural references *Like the TV series, there are various references to the Star Wars film franchise in the Buzz Lightyear movie. **Mira and Buzz's plan to send a one man ship to slip through Planet Z's defenses is a reference to the plan to attack the Death Star in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, which involved "a small one man ship slipping through the defenses." *Star Command is actually modeled after Space Station 77 (Space Mountain) from Disneyland *The Uni-Mind of the LGM's is based on the Uni-Mind of the Eternals, a fictional composite being from the Marvel Universe. The Uni-Mind of the Eternals is a collective intelligence in which the participants share in each other's knowledge. This is also like the Borg Collective first introduced in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Triva *Jessie And Slinky Dog Does not speak in the Movie *Mr Potato Head And Mrs Potato head Did not appear In the film *Joan Cusack And Jim Varney Will not Reprise theirs roles as Jessie And Slinky Dog *Roly Poly Clown Robot And Little tikes made cameos in the movie *Jessie and Slinky Dog appears but Slinkys voice actor Death of Jim Varney on Feb.10 2000 now They have Non-Speaking character Category:Movies